Friends or more?
by hiddenwriter
Summary: Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High and on. What I want to happen
1. What was that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Summary: This is just from the end of "Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High" and on. Since, there are no more new episodes, I figured my imagination was the next best thing.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so bare with me. If I seem to be writing the characters very out of character, just tell me and I'll work on it.  
  
What will happen?  
  
Chapter 1: What was that?!  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
Just as the cameraman clicked for the picture to be taken, I felt my lips on Gordo's soft cheek. It was mind boggling that I was even doing this, but if what Kate had told me was right and if what I had just read was true, then my feelings for Gordo weren't one-sided. Hopefully, I was right. But, then, the thought crossed my mind as I pulled away, what if I was wrong? What if he didn't like me? What if I had just wanted it to be that way? What had I just done?  
  
Now, the boy I had grown up with was looking at me incredulously. It wasn't a look that I liked too much. To me, it was more of a, "Why do you just do that look?" and I got even more nervous if that is possible. Luckily, the end of lunch bell rang, and I was finally freed from this craziness. I quickly gave Gordo the shortest goodbye and ran off to my next class, leaving him there even more confused.  
  
Gordo's POV:  
  
What just happened? Did Lizzie just kiss my cheek? Am I even awake? Good, the picture is over. I looked over at Lizzie in disbelief. I could not even imagine that this great beauty had just graced my cheek with her lips. I was never going to wash my cheek again! OK, Gordo, that is a little extreme, yes? I'll just wait as long as I can to wash it. As I was looking at Lizzie, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Maybe she just meant that as a friendly peck and not what I was hoping for. Yeah, that was it. Why would anyone as great as Lizzie McGuire want a lowly best friend? I had to say something though. More importantly, what? What could I say now that wouldn't spill everything that I've been feeling for her and would still help me discover her true intentions? Just as I was about to stutter something, anything, the lunch bell rang and she left just as fast as that kiss had been. I was devastated. This moment, her fleeing, it had to mean that it wasn't what I thought; it wasn't what I wanted. Great. What was I to do now? Well, Gordon, you've just screwed this up, go to your next class, think of someway to cover yourself in this, and somehow talk to Lizzie.  
  
A/N: All right, here you are. The first Chapter. What do you think? REVIEW! Flame, give me criticism, love, whatever. Just please help me make this a good first fic! Oh, and there will be dialogue. 


	2. What's the next step?

Disclaimer: Alas, I have yet to earn those rights to Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to my first reviewer! Rock on! Oh, and one more thing: Is it just my computer, and I or is all of my spacing and paragraphing lined up wrong? Sorry, for the inconvenience if it is. Thoughts are in single quotations.  
  
Chapter 2: What's the next step?  
  
Lizzie sat through her next class trying her hardest to pay attention. Not only was it a horrible subject, math, but she just had too much on her mind right now. She had to figure out a way for her and Gordo to get through this. Thankfully, though, the period wasn't ending too quickly, giving her ample time to think of what to say to Gordo in next hour.  
  
Gordo wasn't doing any better in his math class. Instead of concentrating on finishing his homework assignment he wrote a letter to Lizzie. He didn't want to write the letter, but now, he couldn't look back. If he didn't take this step, he never would. It was do or die. The bell, rang and Gordo scurried off to English. He needed to get there before Lizzie in order to discreetly place the note on her desk.  
  
Gordo arrived to English, and noticed that he had beat Lizzie to class. He quickly placed the note on her desk and went on to his desk, which was kiddy corner to hers.  
  
When Lizzie got to her seat, she noticed a small, folded piece of paper. It said "Lizzie" on it. She wasn't really sure who it was from, but picked it up and started reading.  
  
"Lizzie, I like you. A lot. The kiss on my cheek today was so unexpected. I hope that maybe you feel how I feel about you. I really want to talk this out with you and maybe come to some conclusions. Write back, if you can. -Confused Guy"  
  
'Confused Guy? What is that supposed to mean? Wait, Confused Guy was my last advice piece. Gordo is Confused Guy? Gordo does like me! I have to write back now!'  
  
Lizzie furiously wrote a little note to get to Gordo quickly. When the teacher wasn't looking, she tapped him on the shoulder and passed it over to him.  
  
"Gordo/Confused Guy,  
  
Well, now I finally know another one of the people who wrote in for advice. I agree that we do need to talk about what has happened. Meet me after school by our lockers. We'll go over to the Digital Bean and figure all of our feelings out. -Lizzie"  
  
'OUR feelings?! Lizzie has feelings for me! I can't believe it! Hopefully, today turns out well. Wait, Gordon, first you gotta tell her you'll meet her.'  
  
Gordo turned back towards Lizzie and saw that she was watching him. She looked embarrassed and he nodded his head telling her that he'd be there.  
  
A/N: OK, I know I said there'd be dialogue and there hasn't been, but they have to talk next chapter! Review please. What will happen at the Digital Bean? Will everything work out? Stay tuned! 


	3. It's Only Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own it.  
  
A/N: I still am not sure where this story is going. Don't expect all happy goodness, I'm toying with a few different twists. Sorry, if this chapter isn't too good, I'm pretty sure that I have a fever right now.  
  
THOUGHTS STILL IN SINGLE QUOTES  
  
Reviews: Thank you Fluff Angel, LizzieDuffFan, and Kris721 for the reviews. Kris721 (or anyone who does know), how do I switch from Microsoft Word to HTML? Answer if this chapter doesn't look right.  
  
Chapter 3: It's Only Fair  
  
Gordo walked anxiously towards his locker to meet Lizzie. When he got there, Lizzie had not. He slowly opened his locker and tried to clam himself down. 'Come on Gordon, you can do this. Just tell her how you fell. You've done this in your head so many.' His thoughts stopped. Correction: EVERYTHING stopped as Lizzie approached, smiling. She looked even better than when he last saw her.  
  
"Hey Gordo! Just let me grab my stuff and we'll go, kay?" Lizzie stated. Gordo didn't realize, but Lizzie was trying to hide her own fear of what this talk would bring.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds Great." Gordo managed to say. Lizzie got her things and they walked out the doors of Hillridge Junior High towards the Digital Bean.  
  
On the way there, they kept talking about other things. Anything to get them around what was on both of their minds. They discussed how Miranda was, the upcoming graduation dance, how the end of the year was going, what they thought would happen in high school, the future. Finally, they arrived at the Digital Bean and got their drinks.  
  
The two sat at a semi-secluded table and both of them had no topics of discussion.except one. Hurriedly, Gordo and Lizzie both searched their minds trying to come with something. They were unsuccessful.  
  
'OK Gordon, now is your time to shine." Gordo reassured himself.  
  
"Lizzie, you and I both know we've been beating around the bush long enough. I-I meant what I said..in the note. I like you, actually I've liked you for awhile and well.I.." Gordo didn't know how to continue. He couldn't think of anything witty to say, let alone anything to say. 'COME ON! THIS IS LIZZIE. YOU CAN TALK TO HER! No, I can't' Gordo's brain started its own duel with itself. He wasn't even looking at Lizzie, he was afraid that he'd be too disappointed.  
  
"Gordo, will you at least look at me and hear me out?" Lizzie inquired. Gordo looked up and saw her smiling. His heart stopped beating. "Well?" Gordo said barely audible.  
  
"Well, I think it's only fair that since you've now expressed your feelings that I should express mine." Lizzie paused and cautiously reached for Gordo's hand. "I like you too."  
  
Gordo was shocked. He really wasn't expecting to hear that. Sure, he had dreamed it happening thousands of times, but this.this was real. Lizzie was really holding his hand, she really liked him. Finally, he regained his composure. "Really? That's great!" Gordo answered a little over excited. Thinking fast, he glanced at his watch and saw that it was getting late. He suggested they leave for home, and Lizzie agreed. They left, same as they entered, only now, they were holding hands, and each was excited/nervous about what was going to happen now.  
  
"So, I don't really want to ruin our friendship, Lizzie. I still want to be your best friend and be there for you." Gordo stammered.  
  
"I want you to be my best friend too, Gordo. I don't know where I'd be without you."  
  
'Wow, I didn't think that she actually thought I effected her life that much.' He thought.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." He replied. He noticed a patch of flowers and picked a pretty yellow one for her.  
  
They finally arrived at Lizzie's house and Lizzie was nervously twirling her flower between her fingers. She thought back to the murder mystery and how tense Gordo had been. Now, though, he wasn't alone.  
  
"Well, here we are." Lizzie slowly uttered.  
  
"Yeah, here we are." Gordo mimicked her statement.  
  
"My parents probably want me to be inside." Lizzie turned a little upset at how the night ended.  
  
"Lizzie! Wait.." Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes?" Lizzie replied eagerly.  
  
A/N: HA! Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! What will he say? Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Will you?

Disclaimer: I no own.  
A/N: Is it looking right on your computer because it is on mine! Hopefully, this one works, also.  
Reviews: Jommoov and HAA thanks for the review and the advice, however, if you had read the author's note you would know that it wasn't my fault. SugarNspice thanks for the review and keep reading! Now on with the show. Single quotes=Thoughts.  
  
Chapter 4: Will you?  
  
"I was just wondering, you know the graduation dance is this weekend and well, would you go with me, like as my date?" Gordo croaked watching Lizzie's face for any hints of what her answer would be.  
  
"I would LOVE to go with you Gordo." Lizzie immediately replied. Before she turned around to walk inside, Gordo leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Lizzie did not realize, but Mrs. McGuire had seen the kiss and began to worry.  
  
Lizzie swayed into her house and headed for the kitchen to tell her mom she was home. Although, her mom headed her off and looked troubled.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"Well, honey, I just want to talk with you a little." Jo replied.  
  
"OK, Mom. Did anything happen?"  
  
"No. Everything's fine. Let's just go into the kitchen.  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and Mrs. McGuire started.  
  
"Lizzie, what is going on between you and Gordo?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I saw him kiss you on the cheek before you came in and I was just wondering if you two were..together.or something."  
  
"I'm not too sure. We both like each other, but that's all I really know. Why? Is there a problem if we do go out?"  
  
"What if you and Gordo break up? Will you two still be best friends? Have you talked to Miranda and asked her how she'd feel having her two best friends go out with each other? Lizzie, this isn't necessarily as light and easy as past crushes you've had, Gordo and you could end up hating each other."  
  
Lizzie was shocked. She hadn't thought of any of this. Even more fears than before cascaded her and she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Honestly Mom, I haven't thought of any of this. Everything happened today. All I can tell you right now is that this weekend, Gordo and I are going to the graduation dance together. And, I will think about everything you said and talk to Miranda and Gordo."  
  
"That's all I ask, sweetie. I just want the best for you and I know how much you three mean to each other. Be careful."  
  
"I will, Mom. I'm gonna go and start to work on my homework."  
  
Lizzie climbed the stairs and decided to put off her school work for a little while and possibly get a hold of Miranda. She signed on to her screen name and noticed that Miranda was on.  
  
Liz_McG: Hey! How are you doing?  
  
Randa_S: I'm doing better than I was. How are you and school?  
  
Liz_McG: Pretty good. Actually, Miranda, there's something that I want to talk to you about.  
  
Randa_S: Spill, McGuire. What's going on?  
  
Liz_McG: Well, Gordo and I have sorta discovered some hidden feelings for each other and I am not exactly sure where everything is going to go, but if Gordo and I do get together, will you be okay with it?  
  
Randa_S: OMG! That's so great! To be honest, I'm not surprised. I kinda thought the two of you would get together.  
  
Liz_McG: Really? So, you're okay with everything? I mean, if we do get together, which I am not sure will happen, but will you tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable or third wheelish?  
  
Randa_S: Of course! Oh, looks like Loverboy just signed on.  
  
Lizzie laughed and clicked on Gordo's screen name to talk with him.  
  
A/N: There you go. 


	5. IMing

Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
  
A/N: Not really much to say.  
  
Chapter 5: IMing  
  
Liz_McG: Hey Gordo!  
  
Filmmaker: Hey  
  
Liz_McG: I'd rather talk with you about this when I'm with you, but I kinda want to do it now.  
  
Filmmaker: Talk about what McGuire?  
  
Liz_McG: Us.  
  
Filmmaker: What about us?  
  
Liz_McG: Well, my mom being my mom confronted me with all of these questions about where you and I are going, and now I'm a little concerned.  
  
Filmmaker: What did she say?  
  
Liz_McG: What if we go out and break up Gordo? Will we still be friends?  
  
Filmmaker: Lizzie, if you don't want to go out with me because you're afraid of the outcome, I'm okay with it. I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing.  
  
Liz_McG: I'm not saying that I don't want to go out with you because I do, it's just I have some new fears.  
  
Filmmaker: Lizzie, I will always be there for you. No matter what happens. Remember that.  
  
Liz_McG: Thank you. And ditto.  
  
Filmmaker: Welcome. Everything better?  
  
Liz_McG: Yeah, I guess. Just have some more thinking and homework to do.  
  
Filmmaker: Me too. Actually, I should probably start my homework, I'm going to get going.  
  
Liz_McG: Wait, Gordo before you sign off there's one more thing.  
  
Filmmaker: Yes?  
  
Liz_McG: Am I EVER going to see my yearbook again?  
  
Filmmaker has signed off.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but laugh as she read that. Just as she was about to sign off, she noticed that while Gordo and her were talking, another friend of hers signed on, a friend that no one knows about. Just then, he IMed her.  
  
Rguy54: Hey Liz  
  
Liz_McG: Hey  
  
Rguy54: What's new? It's been a while since we talked-any new men?  
  
Liz_McG: Very funny. But actually, yeah there is one.  
  
Rguy54: Interesting. May I ask whom?  
  
Liz_McG: Do you remember me talking about Gordo?  
  
Rguy54: That best friend guy?  
  
LizMcG: That'd be him.  
  
Rguy54: Really? Hittin it with the best friend now are we?  
  
Liz_McG: Why did you have to say that?  
  
Rguy54: What? I'm a teenage boy!  
  
Liz_McG: Whatever. What about you? Any women?  
  
Rguy54: Listen, it's been great catching, but my mom's calling.  
  
Rguy54 has signed off.  
  
'What was that?' Lizzie thought. 'Oh, well. It doesn't matter.'  
  
Lizzie signed off and went over to her backpack to start her homework.  
A/N: Yeah, well, I'm sure you can guess who Rguy54 is! And if not, sorry. I know this chapter is kinda short and not too L/G, but you know kinda needed the filler. Anyways, what will Gordo put into Lizzie's yearbook? Will she get it back? 


	6. Friday, AT LAST!

Disclaimer: Kara no own.  
  
A/N: I'm so glad that you guys actually like it! Thank you! Also, I'm making the picture be on a Thursday and the dance on Friday. Thoughts are in single quotations.  
  
Chapter 6: Friday, AT LAST!  
  
Lizzie was sitting with Gordo on the couch. The two of them were just sitting on the couch, watching some stupid romance movie. Lizzie was not even interested. Her and Gordo decided that it was too sappy and just bad so they turned it off. They faced each other, both sitting Indian style and began talking. At one point, their conversation stopped and Gordo started leaning in closer to Lizzie. Lizzie was feeling a little queasy and nervous, but she closed her eyes and leaned in towards Gordo....  
  
Lizzie awoke to the sound of her radio and flicked it off. It was only a dream. But what a beautiful dream it was. 'Well, Lizzie, tonight is your first "date" with Gordo. You never know what could happen.' She reassured herself.  
  
Lizzie grudgingly got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. 'I can't believe he actually likes me.' She applied her makeup and got dressed with care. After all, she wanted to impress Gordo.  
  
Lizzie walked downstairs and went off to her bus stop. She walked to the stop and saw Gordo already there.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Oh, hi." Gordo smiled at her.  
  
Then the bus came and the two of them sat together at a seat. During the bus ride they worked out all the details of that night's dance. Lizzie didn't know it, but Gordo had a special surprise for her. Once at school the two walked to their lockers and went their separate ways to their first class of the day.  
  
The day went by slowly for Lizzie. Lunch finally arrived and she was going to see Gordo.  
  
"Hey, McGuire." Gordo came up behind her.  
  
"Hey. Come on, let's go sit."  
  
They went outside and found a semi-cleaned table setting their food trays across from each other.  
  
"Lizzie, now I've got something to talk about."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I know you're still thinking about what we talked about last night probably, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we held hands in the halls or something."  
  
Lizzie took his hand then and replied, "I have no objections."  
  
"Cool." Gordo said, starting to eat with his free hand.  
  
"How do you get that hungry?"  
  
"I'm a growing boy! Growing boys eat!"  
  
"Right. So, my yearbook?"  
  
"You'll get it soon."  
  
"What are you putting in there?"  
  
"Obviously, if I wanted you to know now, you'd already have it."  
  
"Fine. Hey, I haven't written anything in your yearbook, have I?"  
"Actually, I don't think so. Here." Gordo handed her his yearbook and Lizzie took it.  
  
"Thanks. I might just hold it hostage for a while."  
  
Gordo stifled a laugh and went back to his food. The two finished their lunches and talked about little things until the lunch bell rang.  
  
At the end of the day, Lizzie raced home so she could get all of her little things together for the dance. She did her hair first, making sure to be very careful and make it perfect, afterwards she applied her makeup and got into sweats because she didn't want to sit around in her dress, especially when she ate. She was listening to music, getting herself energized for the dance, and it was loud enough that she hadn't heard the doorbell ring.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"Gordo, you look so nice. Come in, I'll call for Lizzie." Mrs. McGuire said.  
  
"No, I kind of need your help with something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I know this sounds weird, but has Lizzie eaten yet?"  
  
"No, she'll be down in a couple minutes to eat, though. Why?"  
"Mrs. McGuire, can I be in Lizzie's room while she's eating? I'm not going to look around or anything, I just want to surprise her with something."  
  
"OK, Gordo." Mrs. McGuire hesitantly replied.  
  
Lizzie came down for dinner and seconds later Gordo snuck up to her room. Mrs. McGuire hadn't noticed that he was holding something in his hand. 


	7. The Exchange

Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
  
A/N: Well, here's Chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews. I'm now contemplating no twist. I guess, we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Chapter 7: The Exchange  
  
Lizzie ate her dinner and went upstairs to get dressed before Gordo arrived. She opened her door and saw something on her bed. Lizzie walked over to it and picked it up in disbelief. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hi, McGuire." he said. Lizzie turned and was face to face with Gordo, who looked amazing in his suit.  
  
"Hi? How did you...when did you..?"  
  
"I've been here a while. I see you've found your surprise. Have you finished with mine?" Gordo asked pointing to the yearbook in Lizzie's hand.  
  
"Actually, I have." Lizzie went over to her bag and pulled out Gordo's yearbook. "Here. Gordo, I know this is going to sound strange, but I've been dying to read this...."  
"How about I go into the hall with this (holding up his yearbook) and I leave you in here with yours?"  
  
"Works for me." Gordo exited the room and sat down in the hall, opening his yearbook.  
  
Lizzie found what he wrote to her again and began to read:  
Dear Lizzie,  
You rock don't ever change. And only I really mean it. I'm so glad that this week is ending the way it is. Honestly, I still can't believe that you've said the things you've said to me either. I never expected to hear it. You are my best friend, and maybe someday soon, more. I really don't know what I would do without you in my life. You have helped me in so many ways to mold me into what I am today. You've been a great friend to me when no one else wanted to be. You mean so much to me and I never want you to leave me. Even if we end up not together romantically, I will always love you as a person and I always want you to be my best friend. Whenever you need me, I will be there as fast as I can, no matter where I am. You are the most important person in my life. Thank you for being my friend.  
  
Love, Gordo  
Lizzie finished the letter and wiped a tear not caring that she was running her eye makeup.  
  
While this was occurring, Gordo was reading his letter:  
  
Gordo,  
  
I don't really know how to start this, so I'm just going to write. You've been in my life for as long as I can remember. You've always been there when I was being stupid and obsessing over Ethan, Ronnie, or any other random guy. But you aren't another random guy, Gordo. I can't believe how stupid I was for so long, not realizing what a great guy you are and how lucky I am to have you. I've thought about this a lot and I know that no matter where we end up with this relationship, I always want to be in your life, I always want you there. You're not just my best friend, Gordo, you're my soul mate-I may not mean that in the romantic sense yet, but in the spiritual sense you are.  
Love, Lizzie  
  
He was speechless. This wasn't a regular occurrence as of recently with the way Lizzie had been surprising him. He decided to go into Lizzie's room and see if she was finished. He softly knocked and Lizzie opened the door.  
  
"Lizzie, were you crying?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's just that what you wrote was so amazing. It kinda took me back."  
  
"Well, you amazed me too with what you wrote. Lizzie, I just have one more thing."  
  
"Gordo, honestly, I think this is enough."  
  
"No. Just let me do this."  
  
"Ok." Gordo took Lizzie's hands in his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
'How come when he says Elizabeth it sounds like poetry?' Lizzie thought.  
  
As she was about to respond, she thought of something better.  
  
A/N: Here you are. Hope you like. 'Nother cliffhanger! But you know me, I update like once a day. 


	8. Surprise!

Disclaimer: What you think I actually own Lizzie McGuire?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really don't have too much to say at this moment. I think this chapter is going to be kinda short. Sorry. Anyways, thoughts in single quotes.  
  
Chapter 8: Surprise!  
  
"If Gordo can surprise me, why can't I surprise him?' Lizzie decided.  
She slowly started walking towards closer, making the space between them almost obsolete.  
'Breathe, Lizzie, breathe. You can do this. Just breathe.' Lizzie tried reassuring herself.  
There was hardly any space between them now and Gordo had stopped breathing. Lizzie closed her eyes and gently kissed Gordo for the first time. Here, was Lizzie living her recent dream, only it was no comparison to her dream. She was kissing her best friend, her boyfriend. Gordo and Lizzie pulled away and Gordo decided to say something.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said beaming.  
  
"Good. I was hoping you would." Lizzie replied.  
  
'Lizzie McGuire is my girlfriend. Wow.' Gordo thought.  
  
"Well, Gordo, can you kinda go downstairs while I change into my dress. I don't really think going in my sweats would be good."  
  
"I think it'd be great."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"No, really. You look beautiful to me; in whatever you wear."  
  
"Thanks. But I really do need to get into my dress." Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Fine. Whatever you say. I'll be waiting downstairs." Gordo turned and left. He walked down the stairs and Mr. McGuire was surprised to see him.  
"Gordo, how long have you been here?"  
  
"Not too long." Gordo lied. He didn't really want Mr. McGuire knowing that he had been in Lizzie's room without Lizzie in it.  
  
"Oh, okay." Mr. McGuire went back to the television.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie appeared at the top of the stairs in her baby pink spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Wow." Gordo said in amazement. 'I never thought she could look any more beautiful. I didn't think it was possible.' He thought.  
  
Lizzie began to descend down her staircase making sure to stay up in her heels. "OK, I know these are a bit higher than your regular shoes, but stop trying too hard.' She thought.  
  
"Lizzie, you look beautiful." Mr. McGuire said, now entering the room. "Hold on you two, I'm going to go get the camera."  
  
Mr. McGuire quickly returned with the camera in hand. Lizzie and Gordo positioned themselves as close as they could get and Gordo wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Mr. McGuire brought the eyepiece to his eye. "Smile."  
  
Both of them smiled. 'Maybe I could kiss Lizzie on the cheek, like she did earlier? No, Mr. McGuire wouldn't like that. Lizzie probably has a camera for the dance, maybe then.' Gordo thought during a few shots. 'I'm just happy standing here, with my arm on her back.'  
  
Mr. McGuire finally stopped snapping pictures and it was time to leave for the dance.  
  
The group piled into the McGuire car and drove off to the last dance of their junior high careers. 


	9. Dreaming Of You

Disclaimer: Still don't own LM or the featured song "Dreaming of You" by the late Selena.  
  
A/N: I don't really know about all of you guys and your graduation dances (if you even had them), but I'm going to base this on my graduation dance, for the most part. Also, a couple of the songs will be a couple years old (like Selena's). There is also a Backstreet Boys song (Larger than Life) that I am using because it's again, something from my graduation dance and I just want to include it. I figure it's okay though, because DJ's play old songs. Thoughts=Single quotations.  
  
Chapter 9: Dreaming of You.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked into the school gym to find a DJ playing some song in the corner and almost the entire 8th grade dancing in the middle of the gym. Considering the couple didn't have that many friends they wanted to talk with, they found a table and set their things down. Lizzie took off her shoes because she didn't want to be dancing in them all night. The aftermath would not be pretty. She also opened up her small purse and took out her camera in case any great picture opportunities presented themselves. She had no place to put the camera, so she placed it right under the top of her dress (A/N: Yes, at my graduation dance, my camera was inside my dress thank you very much.)  
  
"Wanna get out there and dance?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie replied as they walked out towards the front. Lizzie spotted Kate and Parker on a staircase like structure with smoke emitting from it. They were dancing. 'Wow. Hillridge really went all out on this dance.' Lizzie thought.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie started dancing just as another song started. It was the Backstreet Boys with "Larger Than Life" Just then, Ethan and Danny positioned themselves directly in front of the DJ's table. Then, as they had done at every dance that year, they performed the routine that they had made up for this song. The whole grade stopped dancing and watched them. It was a tradition, one they wouldn't see any longer. Lizzie took out her camera and took a picture of the two as they went down on their knees towards the end. (A/N: All right, so we had 5 guys do that dance, but same thing.) It was sort of sentimental and Lizzie just wanted to keep some memory of it. 'I'd prefer more pictures of Gordo and myself tonight, but this necessary' She thought.  
  
Even Gordo was enjoying Ethan and Danny dancing around like a boy band. 'I've never really watched them do this before, but they aren't half bad.' Gordo had to give Ethan and Danny some credit on their dancing skills.  
The song ended and a slow one started it. It was one of Lizzie's favorites, "Dreaming Of You" by Selena. She couldn't wait to dance it with Gordo for the first time. It was a perfect song for their first slow dance as a couple.  
~Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star  
  
That somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me, too  
  
'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?~  
  
'Sounds like the story of my life. I could have written this about Lizzie.' Gordo thought as he held Lizzie closer to his body. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. As they got closer, she placed her head on his shoulder. (A/N: I'm making time pass-so the whole song is not included)  
  
~Late at night, when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me  
  
And said, 'I love you'  
  
I love you, too  
  
Now, I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
  
Dreaming with you tonight  
  
(With you tonight)  
  
'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
(Rather be)  
  
Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly  
  
(I'll be dreaming)~  
  
"OK, this is just eerie. I'm standing here with the girl I've dreamed about for so long, dancing with her, and she is not just my best friend anymore, she is my girlfriend. And now, this perfect song plays. It's just too good to be true. Like Lizzie. I still can't even fathom the fact that these past couple of days have happened. It's amazing. I love holding her more than anything, well, kissing her earlier wasn't too bad. But, holding her is heaven. I can't let her go. Not now.' He thought as the song ended and another slow song started.  
  
It was coming close to the end of the dance and the DJ announced that everyone should huddle into the center of the gym for the last song.  
  
"Come one you guys! Get close to each other!" He shouted.  
  
Lizzie bumped into someone. It was Kate. 'Great." She thought.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie! So, are you here with anyone?"  
  
"Well, Gordo and I are kinda..."  
  
"Finally," Kate said. "I told you this would happen. Well, congratulations."  
  
Lizzie was stunned. Kate had just given her a compliment and then Kate did something even more surprising, she hugged Lizzie. They both knew why, and they both knew it wouldn't again, well, maybe in four years when they were graduating again.  
  
The last slow song started then and Kate found Ethan and Lizzie turned around to Gordo who was a little confused.  
  
"Did you know I liked you ahead of time?"  
  
"Kate told me at the murder mystery dinner that you liked me, but it took me a while to actually not only believe her, but realize that I liked you too. She really helped me realize my feelings. Kinda weird."  
  
"Yeah, definitely weird."  
  
The end of the song was approaching and the end of the last dance of their junior high careers. Suddenly, from up above thousands of balloons fell on top of everyone.  
  
Lizzie let go of Gordo and grabbed a white one. She placed her hands back around his neck and he took the opportunity given to him. He pulled her in closer and kissed her passionately. It was deeper than their first and definitely longer. They didn't even care that people were watching them.  
  
'I love her. More than anything.' Gordo thought. 'But when to tell her?'  
  
'Wow. I never thought Gordo would be such a good kisser. I've never felt this way about anyone. Could it be?'  
  
The two parted their lips and stood staring at each other intently for a minute before moving or speaking.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie went to their things and made their way to the Gordon's car.  
  
A/N: So what do you think of that graduation dance? Honestly, that is pretty much my dance, only I didn't have a boyfriend. But everyone that fought throughout the year made up, there were balloons, there was basically everything I wrote. Although, "Dreaming of You" may not have been played. Couldn't tell you that one. Should I continue? Because I'm not really sure. 


	10. One Week Away

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned the rights to Lizzie McGuire, things would be different.  
  
A/N: I really don't know where to go from here. I'm going to do a few more chapters and toy with a few ideas of how to end it. So, yes. Thoughts are in single quotations as always.  
  
Reviews~ Rilon and k~Here you go-I'm continuing! LizzieDuffFan~Are you saying your junior high graduation is in 2006?  
Chapter 10: One Week Away  
Lizzie awoke the next morning to the sounds of the phone ringing.  
  
"Lizzie! Wake up! You have a phone call." Mr. McGuire screamed up the stairs.  
  
'Oh! It could be Gordo!' Lizzie immediately thought and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked still a little groggy.  
  
"Well, you don't sound too excited to talk with me?" came the familiar voice.  
  
"Sorry, just woke up. Wait, Miranda?"  
  
"You know it." Miranda replied.  
  
"Oh my god! How are you calling me? I mean, well, you know what I mean."  
  
"I just called to find out what's been going on and to tell you that I'll be home in a week."  
  
"A week! That's so awesome! I can't wait to have you back. You have no idea what it's been like without a girl to talk to."  
  
"Actually, I do Liz. If you didn't realize, I'm not exactly with a bunch of friends myself."  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
"Anyways, so dish. I know last night was the graduation dance. Who was there? What was it like? Was it fun? Who'd you dance with? Give me the scoop!"  
  
"You never miss a beat. It was a lot of fun. I think almost the entire 8th grade was there. Hillridge really went all out, they had balloons drop on us at the end and there was even a smoke machine and all this over stuff. Ethan and Danny did the dance to "Larger Than Life" as always. I only danced with Gordo-the whole night, but I think the most surprising thing of all was when Kate and I hugged."  
  
"Wait, wait. Back up. You danced with Gordo the whole night?" Miranda inquired.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you guys take a lot of pictures?"  
  
"Less than I wanted, but I guess."  
  
"Are you two together now?"  
  
"Yeah. You're okay with it, right?"  
  
"Lizzie, what did I tell you? Of course I'm okay with it. That's so great. Did you say you hugged Kate?"  
  
"Technically, she hugged me. Not only that, she congratulated me on the Gordo and me situation."  
"Color me surprised." Miranda said stunned.  
  
"I know. I guess it was because it was graduation, you know? And somewhere in the past, we were friends."  
  
"True. So what are you and Gordo doing today?"  
  
"I really don't know. To be honest, I thought you were him when my dad first told me I had a phone call."  
  
"Ah. I see. I'm going to go now, Lizzie. I think my time is running out."  
  
"OK. See you in a week."  
  
"Of course. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie replied as she hung up. 'I'll go take a bath now because I was too tired to take one last night, then I'll call Gordo and see what we're doing.' Lizzie thought as she left her room heading towards the bathroom with her CD player (to listen to music).  
  
She walked in and started to draw the tub adding some bubbles.  
  
After her bath, she got into some faded jeans and a tank top and went downstairs to talk with her family a little.  
  
"Hi, honey. I heard Miranda called." Mrs. McGuire commented.  
  
"Yeah. She said that she's coming home in a week." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Oh, that'll be nice."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Did you have fun at the dance last night?" Mr. McGuire asked, clearly changing the subject.  
  
"It was a lot of fun."  
  
"Well, that's good. Speaking of which, Gordo called while you were in the tub."  
  
"He did? All right, I'm gonna go and call him back." Lizzie said while exiting.  
  
She dialed Gordo's number and he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Gordo. It's Lizzie."  
  
"What's up?" he said suddenly surprised.  
  
"I talked to Miranda earlier and she said that she's coming home in a week."  
  
"Really? That's awesome." He answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't wait."  
  
"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to do something?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. What'd you have in mind?"  
  
"Umm....it's sorta a surprise."  
  
"OK. Where and when?"  
  
"My house. 7:00."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Great."  
  
Just then, Mr. McGuire called for Lizzie to come downstairs.  
  
"Great." She muttered. "Gordo, my dad is calling, but I'll see ya tonight."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A/N: Well, there you go. Kinda another filler, but I digress. 


	11. You Can Count On Me

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed.  
A/N: Really not too much to say. Although, there are some mentions of Lizzie's favorite things, and I had to improvise, because I don't know Lizzie's favorite anything.  
Reviews: HoneyBug16: Sadly, the episodes that will be showing are never before episodes. Bye Bye Hillridge Junior High was the last NEW episode. Just another helping hand: Thank you for the tips and for not flaming it like some would do!  
Chapter 11: You Can Count On Me  
It was approaching seven, and Lizzie was still getting ready to head over to Gordo's. She wanted to look perfect for his surprise. 'I wonder what he could possibly surprise me with now?' She thought to herself as she pulled on her favorite jeans and t-shirt that said "Rock Star" and had stars on the collar and hem. 'Well, judging by the occurrences of the past few days, anything.' She walked over to her makeup and mirror and proceeded to put on her makeup.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo wasn't having it any easier at his house. His parents were gone for the night, so it would be just he and Lizzie. 'Okay, should that be there or over there?' He thought frantically, trying to make the ambiance ideal. 'It's good where it is. Now, to get dressed.' Gordo took his steps two at time and quickly changed into the semi-nice outfit he had chosen earlier that day.  
  
Afterwards, he started his mental checklist to make sure everything was in order and in place. He had chosen a regular movie and a special one, just for Lizzie. Also, he had set up some candles and had gotten Lizzie's favorite snacks which consisted of Puppy Chow (A/N: For those who haven't heard of Puppy Chow it's not dog food) and popcorn. Now, all he had to do was await Lizzie's arrival and make sure he didn't lose his nerve which was lessening with each passing second.  
  
Finally, his waiting was abruptly stopped by the sound of his doorbell being pressed. He walked slowly towards the door to let Lizzie in.  
  
"Wow, Gordo. This is amazing." Lizzie said commenting while taking in the whole area.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I just wanted it to be nice."  
  
"It is." Lizzie replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, what are we going to do?" She inquired.  
"Well, I've set up some nice seating area and I have a few movies to watch..." Gordo was cut off by Lizzie walking ahead of him telling him to follow her.  
  
Lizzie went over to the spot on the floor where pillows were and quickly flopped herself down. She patted the spot next to her, informing Gordo to sit down.  
  
"Not yet. Few more things." Gordo replied as he went into the kitchen to get the snacks and videos which he had left in there.  
  
"Snacks too! You spoil me."  
  
"I know." Gordo said entering the first movie into the VCR.  
  
The previews ended and Lizzie let out a little scream once she realized what movie it was.  
  
"I LOVE this movie!" She said as the words "Deep Impact" came up on the screen. (A/N: Deep Impact is about neighbor best friends being in a relationship as a comet comes to Earth. Call me crazy, but I thought the movie would work)  
  
Once the movie ended and Lizzie and Gordo had eaten the majority of the snacks, Lizzie was tearing a little.  
  
"Liz, what's wrong?" Gordo asked concerned.  
  
"Well, it just seems so real. I know that a comet probably won't come crashing into Earth, but I mean, what if that were to happen, you finding some comet and getting saved when I don't?"  
  
"Well, I'd do whatever I had to do to save you and your family, just like Leo. Only, your parents would be there; I couldn't stand you being without them when it was all over."  
  
Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck and whispered, "Thank you for calming me down. I know I can always count on you."  
  
"Now," Gordo said, "We have a lighter movie to watch. Although, knowing you, you could end up crying."  
  
"Put it in already!" Lizzie said interested in knowing what he could be talking about.  
  
"OK, well, you've never seen it before, so I hope you like it."  
  
"I'm sure I will."  
  
Gordo took a deep breath and inserted the video into his VCR, pushing play. Then, he went back to sitting next to Lizzie and she rested her head on his shoulder, getting more comfortable.  
  
A/N: There you go. Chapter 11-or 13 if you count my defaults as chapters. Hope you liked! 


	12. The Life and Times

Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this anymore?  
Author's Note: I'm thinking of ending soon, but I don't know where to end exactly. Any suggestions? There is one "naughty" word in this chapter. OOPS!  
  
Reviews: LizzieDuffFan: Why was it sad? I didn't intend for it to be sad.  
  
Chapter 12: The Life and Times  
  
There were no previews for this movie. The first thing Lizzie saw was the title, "The Life and Times.." 'Sounds interesting,' She thought.  
  
The next image surprised Lizzie. She really wasn't expecting to see what she did see. Although, there it was plain as day, a picture of her as a baby, sitting next to Gordo. Now, she understood what this was all about. 'Gordo made a movie of the two of us!' She exclaimed in her head.  
  
Gordo was glad to see her smiling when he glanced down at her. 'Of course she'd like it.'  
  
The next thing to appear was a clip of home video from their childhood. More and more clips and pictures came up of Lizzie and Gordo at their birthdays, playing at the park, riding their bikes, their first day of school, being with each other.  
  
Suddenly, among the pictures and clips, a voice started. It was Gordo's.  
  
"Lizzie, this is for you. I've spent my life by your side, guiding you, helping you, loving you. I've always been there for you as a best friend and now, more. Thank you for being there for me being the girl I've fallen for. I never want to lose you."  
  
"Wow," was Lizzie managed to mutter. She couldn't believe that not only had Gordo made a movie for her, but had actually done a little voice over as well.  
  
She raised her head slightly and looked up at Gordo who was looking at her. Pulling herself up a little more, she placed her hands on his face and started kissing him. She started to move her hands into his curly hair, while he was stroking hers. 'The movie,' Gordo thought, 'Oh, Fuck it.' He decided. 'I'd rather be here kissing Lizzie, feeling her tongue? Nice.' He contemplated as Lizzie started to add her tongue into the mix of the kiss.  
  
'This is amazing. I never fathomed a kiss being this great. Especially a kiss with my best friend. Wait, did he say he loved me in the movie?' Lizzie realized. 'Would that be so bad? What am I saying? Do I really love him?' Lizzie started to think that she was more than head over heels as the old saying went.  
  
Their kiss was momentarily stopped by the sound of static. The movie had finished and Gordo pressed Stop and Rewind. "I guess we'll finish it another time." He said blushing a little.  
  
"Gordo, from what I saw, it was..it was....spectacular." Lizzie finally said.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo replied blushing even more.  
"Gordo, how do you feel about me?" Lizzie slowly questioned, not sure how to word her sentence. 'I have to find out if he does love me.'  
  
"What do you mean?' Gordo responded puzzled.  
  
"I mean," Lizzie started, "I..I don't know what I mean. Never mind."  
  
"McGuire, come on," Gordo stated trying to coax it out of her.  
  
"Gordo, really, I want to tell you I do. So much. I just can't yet. Is that OK?"  
  
"Yeah, fine." Gordo responded disappointed that she couldn't open up to him.  
  
Lizzie saw the hurt in his eyes and rethought her decision. 'Maybe if he really knew how I truly felt. Maybe then...' She was cut off by her own voice, "Gordo, I think that I might be falling in love with you." She stammered.  
  
'Was not expecting that,' Gordo thought. "Really?" He muttered.  
  
All Lizzie could do was nod. She was looking at the designs on Gordo's pillows. They were grape vines and some of them intertwined with each other, Lizzie just kept following the lines.  
  
Gordo lifted her chin to look her in eye. She noticed a single tear fall and he wiped it away. "Lizzie, why are scared?"  
  
"I've never felt this way. When we kiss, when you hold me, I feel at home. And when I'm not with you, I can't stand it. It's scary." She started to cry more.  
  
"Shhh. Calm down. Lizzie, I feel the same way. You are my entire world. And I love you." Gordo said sealing his last statement with a gentle kiss.  
  
Lizzie smiled and hugged Gordo again. "Do you realize you've stopped me from crying two times tonight?" She asked slightly laughing.  
  
"I'm just doing my job. I can't let you be sad, ever."  
  
"I won't be anymore." Lizzie reassured him.  
"Good to know," Gordo said smiling.  
  
The phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi." Gordo took the phone away from his mouth, "Lizzie, it's your mom, she wants to know if you're ready to go home."  
  
"Well, not really I don't really want to leave, but I may as well talk to her, it is kind of late."  
  
"Hi, mom. Oh, really? Well, OK. Bye." Lizzie said. "They want me to go home, walk me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Great. My parents actually said they had some news for me, I wonder what it could be."  
  
"I'm not sure." Gordo said as he locked his door and started the block walk to Lizzie's house.  
Author's Note: There you are. The end of the night. 


	13. The Big News

Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this anymore?  
Author's Note: Still don't know where to end. You all technically know the news, you just don't know you know the news. Get it. Got it. Good.  
  
Reviews: Rachael: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't really realize that I was writing Lizzie's thoughts deeper than they normally are, however, she is in love. And thanks on the Gordo comment, See you at the MB! Oh, and read that fic!  
  
Chapter 13: The Big News.  
  
Lizzie walked into her house and announced her arrival, "I'm home!" Jo went to meet her.  
  
"Hi, sweetie."  
  
"So, what's this news?"  
  
"How would you feel about going on a little graduation trip?"  
  
"That'd be awesome! For how long?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"A month."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Correction: Where are YOU going?"  
  
"What? You aren't going?"  
  
"Nope. It's with your school."  
  
'Oh, great. Knowing Hillridge, it'll suck.' Lizzie thought, "Oh, well, then where am I going?"  
  
"Just to a little town. Actually you may have heard of it, Rome?"  
  
"Did you just say Rome?! As in Italy!" Lizzie exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yup. Your school sent a letter home that you would be leaving a few weeks after graduation."  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"So, I can take that as a yes?"  
  
"Of course!" Lizzie jumped around and hugged her mom, "Thank you!"  
  
"Lizzie, would you hate it terribly if we were chaperones, though?"  
  
"No, that'd be cool. Come on, it's Rome! Why would I want you guys to pass up this opportunity?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of you. I'm not positive that we will chaperone, but it is a possibility."  
  
"OK Mom. I'm going to go upstairs now."  
  
When Lizzie got upstairs, she saw that both Miranda and Gordo were on. She quickly started a conversation with both. The three went into a buddy chat together.  
  
Liz_McG: Hey guys! I have some great news.  
Randa_S: Hey, Liz! What's up?  
  
Filmmaker: Ditto.  
  
Liz_McG: We're going to Rome!  
  
Randa_S: Excuse me?  
  
Liz_Mcg: My mom said that Hillridge is sponsoring a trip to Rome a few weeks after graduation. I know I'm definitely going. There's no way your parents can say no, it's ROME!  
  
Randa_S: Well, we'll see, I am only getting back next week.  
  
Filmmaker: I think my parents would enjoy me away for a while. How long is it?  
  
Liz_McG: a month.  
  
Filmmaker: Wow, a whole month in a foreign country. That sounds so amazing. I could get some good footage.  
  
Randa_S: Gordo, it isn't as amazing as you'd think  
  
Liz_McG: You've had some fun in Mexico, right?  
  
Randa_S: Yeah, I guess. I just miss you guys.  
  
Randa_S: Oh, great. And now I get to miss you again. Even in a foreign country I have chores to do.  
  
Liz_McG: Bye Miranda!  
  
Filmmaker: See you in a week.  
  
Randa_S; Yeah, bye guys.  
  
Filmmaker: Liz, as much I would love sitting here talking to you, I'm afraid I still have some cleaning up to do from tonight and it is a little late.  
  
Liz_McG: I know. I'm kinda tired, too.  
  
Filmmaker: Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Liz_McG: Bye.  
  
Filmmaker: Love you.  
  
Liz_McG: Love you too.  
  
A/N: Next big thing-their first day at school as a couple. 


	14. School Daze

Disclaimer: I hope you've gotten it by now.  
  
A/N: GAH! Should I just end it now? I really don't know what I'm doing anymore.  
  
Chapter 14: School Daze  
  
Lizzie awoke Monday morning to the sound of her alarm clock and hit the snooze button once before officially waking up. She grudgingly went to the bathroom to shower. After she finished with her bathroom necessities, she went and got dressed in a jean skirt and white off the shoulder top. Realizing that she's running late, she runs downstairs, grabs a Nurti-Grain bar, and leaves for school. Gordo and her decided to walk to school today, and he was walking up her driveway as she closed the door.  
"Hey, McGuire. Ready?" Gordo asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Lizzie replied, taking Gordo's hand into her own.  
  
The two walked contently to school. Neither really cared what the kids at school thought of their new budding relationship, but they both did realize it was their first day being officially together.  
Gordo opened the doors to Hillridge Junior High and let Lizzie in first. This was their last week of school and they couldn't be any happier. From the moment their hands met again people started noticing and watching them, amazed that the two finally got together. The first to approach them was Kate and Ethan.  
  
"Hi, Lou-zie and Gordork. I see you two are together." Kate scoffed. "Geeks and freaks dating, the world couldn't happier."  
  
"Uh, thanks, Kate. I think" Gordo replied.  
  
Ethan gave the two a thumbs up sign and his stupid smile as Kate and he walked past.  
  
"Kate is so..superficial." Lizzie said. "At the dance, she was so nice about the two of us, I mean she even told me that you liked me, she HUGGED me! Now, she's like the complete opposite."  
  
"Yeah, but Kate's been putting on this show for a while now." Gordo replied gently squeezing Lizzie's hand.  
  
"I know, but still. I just wish, I don't know. She just makes me so mad sometimes."  
  
"I know she does. But it's almost summer and you won't have to see her for three months."  
  
"That's something to look forward to. Wait, she'll probably go to Rome. I'll see her there."  
  
"You can avoid her. I'll be there and maybe even Miranda."  
  
"You're parents said yes?"  
  
"Yup. When they came home last night, they showed me the letter and we talked about it. They said 'it would be a great opportunity.'"  
  
"Now I have someone to spend my time with instead of my parents."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't tell you?" Gordo shook his head. "They're contemplating being chaperone's for the trip."  
  
"I see. That'd be kinda cool." Gordo added as they entered their first period class.  
'I kinda hope Miranda can't come.' Gordo thought. 'Being in Rome with Lizzie, being able to spend all my time with her, it'd be too perfect. Speaking of Miranda, I wonder if Lizzie's talked to her about us yet. Most likely knowing those two. I should at least ask.'  
  
The bell rang and Gordo asked, "Have you talked to Miranda about this (motioning at their interlocked hands)?"  
  
"Yeah. A few days ago. She said she's happy for us and that if anything does make her uncomfortable or is she feels left out, that she'd talk to one of us."  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want our friendship to diminish because of this."  
  
"I wouldn't either. We've been through too much."  
  
"That's an understatement." Gordo said laughing at the memories he shared with his two best friends.  
  
"I guess so." Lizzie said, also thinking about the past. "It's going to be different now, though."  
  
"Lizzie, it won't be different. I mean, the only thing that's different is that we're now official. None of us want to lose each other. We won't. And if I know Miranda, which I'm pretty sure I do, if she feels uncomfortable or left out, she'll make it known."  
  
"I guess you're right. I just am kinda nervous with her coming back Friday and all."  
  
"Me too. And I'm sure Miranda has her own reservations about returning after being away for so long. We'll make it work."  
  
A/N: I'm getting tired. Showtime at the Apollo is about to start soon, too. I don't really like this chapter, but whatever. 


	15. What the Future Holds

Disclaimer: I hope you've gotten it by now.  
  
A/N: I'm getting so bored with this story. I really should have done the twist. Therefore, this is the last chapter.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Sam the Reviewer: Who said I was 11? Because I haven't been 11 in a while.  
  
Chapter 15: What the Future Holds  
  
(((5 Years Later)))  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are seated at a local coffee shop near their college campus. They both ended up going to UCLA. Their fall semester has just ended and some of their friends have finally coaxed it out of the two to tell the story of how they got together.  
  
After Gordo finished, everyone sat in awe, it really was an odd story. The first to speak was Natalie, a girl whom Lizzie had met in her dorm, freshman year.  
  
"So, do you still have that video?"  
  
"Of course. In fact, I watched it about a week ago," Lizzie admitted. Lizzie had gone on and decided to become an English teacher.  
  
"It's my pride and joy," commented Gordo, who was still making movies. Some production companies were even interested in hiring him when he finished college.  
  
The group continued their discussion of the Gordo and Lizzie relationship into the night. It was about one in the morning when Gordo and Lizzie reached their building. They shared an apartment. Gordo stopped before letting her in through the door and pulled out a blindfold.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"Let me just put it on."  
  
Lizzie accepted and they continued towards their second floor apartment. Gordo let Lizzie in and put his finger to his mouth, signaling to their other roommate to not say anything. Gordo and Lizzie walked into Gordo's room. He removed her blindfold.  
  
"Gordo, what's going on?" around her were thousands of white rose petals, her favorite.  
  
Gordo got down on one knee, he had grown to be about six feet tall and even had a few muscles.  
  
"Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a small black jewelry box. Inside was a ring with a gold band and a small diamond.  
  
"Yes, David Zephyr Gordon," Lizzie replied as he slipped the ring onto her appropriate finger.  
  
The two embraced each other. "Should we tell her now, or wait?" Gordo asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"I think now sounds good." Gordo agreed and the two walked out to the living room, finding their roommate and her boyfriend on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Miranda, Larry we have some news," Both turned around and Lizzie continued, "We're getting married."  
  
"Oh my god, Lizzie. THAT IS SO GREAT!" Miranda exclaimed as she ran to her best friends.  
  
"You think they'll ever change?" Larry asked. Larry and Miranda started dating in high school. Larry now owned five shirts.  
  
"Would you want us too?" Miranda jokingly asked.  
  
"No." Larry and Gordo said together.  
  
"I should probably clean my room up," Gordo said.  
"No, not yet. And anyways, I'm going to help you. Now, we celebrate." remarked Lizzie as she pulled out a bottle of champagne. 


End file.
